


FEAR

by thoughtsdemise



Series: For a Good Cause [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, cute fluff, uncertain and wide-eyed Sixshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 03:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10585575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsdemise/pseuds/thoughtsdemise
Summary: Prompt from Oilwrench: Okay, so um since you said any pairing. .. Sixshot/first aid. Cuz I love them and they need love and just them not being miserable is awesome.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rotorhead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotorhead/gifts).



Sixshot glares at his reflection in the observation window.  The void of space before him sours his mood further.  As much as he is tempted to punch his own image, he doesn’t want to be sucked out into space again.  So he blows a vent and turns around to the empty canteen and rec room.  A room that had been brimming with mechanoid life a few minutes ago.  He blows air out of his vents and tries not to be miffed about it.  He stomps over to the energon dispenser and gets a large cube before heading over to an empty table in the corner.  Not to brood, of course not.  He readily enjoyed the silence and peace.

As he contemplates the contents of the cube, a small red and white mech enters the room.  Sixshot flicks an optic his way but huffs when he realizes who it is.  The small Autobot medic they had picked up.  He turns back to his cube, ignoring the Autobot.  ‘Small fry would probably up and out of here as soon as he sees me anyway,’ Sixshot grouses at himself, ‘just like every other mech.’  He slumps forward and actually tries not to be completely menacing cause who knows, maybe the mech had yet to spy him in his corner and would stick around.  ‘Even unintentional company was better than sitting alone,’ Sixshot starts at this stray thought.  He rubs the space between his optics.

He looks to his right with wide optics a moment later when the scrap of a chair fills the silence in the canteen.  The Autobot medic gives him a warm enough look from behind the visor and mask, field friendly and light.  Sixshot’s optics widen as the mech actually sits down next to him and lifts a medium sized cube in greeting.

“You don’t mind do you?  Place is kinda empty and I prefer some company.  Names Firstaide by the way.  You can call me Aide,” he offers informally.  A small slip in his mask opens as he sips on the edge of the cube.

Sixshot sits there stunned before quickly drawing in his field to stop the inquisitive pokes of Firstaide’s field.  He actually shifts away from the smaller mech before he realizes what he’s doing and fluffs his armor to look bigger.  He watches as Firstaide lifts his gaze but then is puzzled when the mech shrugs and lightens one side of his visor in a wink.

“While I’m not usually impressed by a ‘look at how big and strong I am, grr’ show,” Aide leans into Sixshot’s personal space a bit, “I gotta say I like how your colors glisten in the light.”

Sixshot is up and pressed against the wall between one line of code and the next.  If it was possible for a mechanical lifeform to stare bugeyed, Sixshot would have been pulling it off.  Aide was reaching for him, apology and embarrassment in his field.  Something about misunderstanding, but Sixshot lowered his helm to hide the way his optics were lighting up with a giddy glee and makes for the exit, muttering something about rounds to the other mech who is left staring at him. 

‘No I did not run,’ he vents to himself. ‘Just need some some uh practice in uh my shot.  Yeah totally time to practice with the new canon!!’  He tries to ignore the way his spark swirls in giddy anticipation.  In over his helm?  Not quite yet.


End file.
